Wait
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Mamoru goes to bed with Usagi in his arms but wakes up in a nightmare. Usagi is gone and in her place...is Beryl. Now Mamoru has to get Usagi to realize the nightmare they are in or be stuck in it forever. Inspired by Maroon 5's Wait, just one in a long line of bad dreams for one of our favorite couples.


In case you missed it! Here is the first chapter in a collaborative collection called, What Dreams May Come. It is a series between me, Beej88, Ninjette Twitch, and Revy679. This chapter sets it off and the following ones get wilder. It is a really great series and you can find it on Elite SquadB's page.

This fic was originally going to be a one shot. Inspired by Maroon Five's Wait, I saw this fic in my head before I saw the music video. So when he talks about seeing her in a dress that color, I totally thought he meant wedding dress...he still could but based on the video, he means funeral dress...oops. So then I thought, "wait, (see what I did there?) what if this didn't end with one dream? Oh man, this needs more writers", and those the collaborative fic was born. Please go check out the following chapters as they are amazing!

* * *

**Wait**

By Aya Faulkner

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

― Dr. Seuss

He rolled over onto his back, breathless and damn near thoughtless. She curled up into him, her naked body flush against his. She giggled as she watched him. He in no way minded. He loved the sound of her giggle, but he also knew she was about to give him a hard time. And not one as pleasurable as the one she just gave him.

"Hmmm...did you have fun?"

She knew he struggled to form thoughts and words right after. "Mmmm…"

Giggling again, she snuggled into his neck. "Is that a yes?"

He let out a long sigh and squeezed her tighter to him. "You can't just let me enjoy it can you?"

This time, she laughed, loud and strong, causing the bed to shake just a little bit. She sat up, looking at him with a broad and knowing grin on her face. "I thought you already enjoyed it!"

"Yes well sooome of us like to enjoy it long after. Reflecting on the time spent."

She flopped back down, a frustrated sigh following her as she burrowed back into his shoulder. "You would say something like that, Mamo-chan."

He gently dug his hands under her, gaining traction and flipped her over onto her back. He leaned over her and gazed down into her eyes that shone like pools of melted sapphire. "Usako, you make me very happy."

Her smile, bright and dazzling, practically reached her ears. "You make me happy too, Mamo-chan."

"Good. So...what do you think...about making this permanent?"

Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. He had her thoroughly confused. "I'm not going anywhere, Mamo-chan. Are you?"

He knew the question was valid. After all, he'd left her once already. But that didn't mean the question didn't still hurt. "I am never leaving you again, Usako. Going to America was the biggest mistake of my life…."

"Well, yeah, since you died!"

He frowned at her, not appreciating the interruption. "I meant because I left you behind. Not because Galaxia killed me."

She stilled, looking away from him while her mouth made a small 'Oh.'

"Usako...look at me," he waited for her eyes to meet his once more before continuing, "I mean...I want….I want us to be forever. And I want it now, not later. What I'm saying is….I love you, more than anything and I want you to marry me."

She laid utterly still and silent beneath him, and her smile faded into a frown. "Listen, Mamo-chan, if this is because we slept together…"

"It has nothing to do with that! It has everything to do with me wanting you as my wife. I mean, making you an honest woman is a plus, but not the main reason. Not even close. I love you."

Her mouth jerked upwards, a smile returning to her rosy-hued lips, a bright sunny day after a storm. "Then yes. I will marry you."

He rolled over, leaned over his bedside table, and hurriedly opened the drawer. He almost spilled all of the contents over in his haste. Usagi just giggled underneath him, which caused him to chuckle in return. When he righted himself back over her, he held a small and shiny ring in between his fingers.

"This is not a promise ring, this is an engagement ring."

His hand that held the ring shook with every word, enunciating his point and driving it home. Usagi already had her hand out, ready to receive it. Slipping it on gained him another bout of beautiful giggles and once it reached its home, she grabbed and pulled him the rest of the way down on top of her. She crushed her mouth onto his, and he laughed into her mouth. She laughed back, both of them becoming silly in the reverie of their happiness.

Then their laughter faded and their kissing became more than just playful teasing. Soon, the two of them were lost in another lovemaking session, the rest of the world around them melting away to nothing.

oOo

The sun woke him the next day, streaming through the blinds that he could have sworn he'd shut the night before. Hope no one was looking! He blushed at the thought and quickly rose to close them once more. The room instantly fell into a dim glow. The lump that still occupied his bed had yet to move, the covers hiding her from head to toe. The light must have bothered her more because she'd pulled the blanket all the way over her head.

He chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom, as the scenes from the night before played over and over in his head like a beautiful symphony. He'd never been this happy. Ever since he'd met her, his life had been a vast improvement, that much was true, but nothing like last night. He hadn't known what to expect, coming home after being away for so long. And although it was true, it hadn't really been his fault, he'd still been that had decided to go. All the fear and anger melted away as soon as he saw her though, her smile shone through all of his darkness in an instant and made him whole again. She would always do that for him, pull him together and out of the darkness.

With his bladder empty and his teeth no longer fuzzy, he took up the task of waking his beloved. She had yet to move or make a sound, which set off another face-cracking smile on his mouth.

"Usa...time to get up."

They both had already slept in. Him much later than he was used to, but they'd stayed up pretty late the night before. She rolled over, taking a large portion of the covers with her and he laughed.

"Come on, baby, don't you want to spend the day together?" A groan came from her, but her voice sounded deeper and strange. "Hey, are you okay? Are you getting sick?"

The lump wiggled, a laugh that was not Usagi's coming from within, and he jumped back from the bed. "No, I'm fine. Why would you think that?"

The cover was pulled down, and dark red hair spilled out, revealing a face he had not seen in years, but would never forget. "Beryl!"

She looked confused, her face scrunching up in a frown. "Yes?... What's wrong, love?"

He took another step back, tripping over something and fell to the floor. He realized he was still nude and covered himself with his hands. He practically growled at the woman who was also clearly naked in his bed. "What the FUCK are you doing here! Where's Usagi!"

The look on her face was a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Who the hell is Usagi?"

"Usagi! Usagi, my fiance!"

Her face reddened and tears began to well in her eyes. "But...I'm your fiance...Mamo-chan, what are you talking about?"

He stumbled to his feet, his heart and mind racing. Making it to his dresser, he grabbed up some clothes and started to roughly pull them on. "I don't know what the hell is going on or why you're here, but you need to leave. Now. I don't want to see you ever again, or I will end you. Do you understand?"

Beryl was sobbing, her face red and her body shaking with a mixture of sadness and anger. "But...Mamo-chan!"

He aimed a finger at her, threatening her. "Don't you ever call me that again. Only Usako can call me that. Now get the fuck out!"

This woman, this monster, had done unspeakable horrors to him and here she was IN HIS BED like it was just another day. It hit him then, like a punch in the gut, turning to face her no matter how much his brain protested seeing the scene again.

"What did you do?" Her face twitched, uncertainty and fear flashing across it. "What did you do to her?!"

"Wha...what? Who? What are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I am talking about Beryl. Usagi! What did you do to Usagi!"

She huffed, moving to get off the bed and all he wanted to do was turn and run. "You know very well what happened to that girl and you have no one to blame but yourself."

Of course, she wouldn't tell him. It was part of her game. He would have to figure it all out by himself. But first, he needed to get rid of her and get out of this room!

Before fleeing, he watched as she rose and walked over to a dresser that he was only noticing for the first time. She pulled open a drawer, and he could see, from where he stood, that it was full of clothes. Women's clothes.

He dashed over to his closet and found that half was his and half was a woman's. By the color and size of them, he was pretty sure none of them belonged to Usagi.

"You live here?"

He breathed it out, the last of his air leaving him at the thought of it. "Yes, of course, I do. I have been for the past three years!"

The feeling of his heart stopping was both painful and numbing at the same time. But he knew deep down in his soul that he would never share space with anyone but Usagi. Something was wrong, very wrong.

He turned to her, thankful to find her now fully clothed. Her sobs appeared to have stopped, and now she looked at him with just anger. "And now you are going on about that Usagi girl again. I can't believe I trusted you when you said that was just a fling. But clearly, you are still in love with her, pretending to have amnesia. That is low even for you. So, what are you going to do, huh? Run to her and tell her that you love her? Well, good luck, I'll be around when you come to your senses!"

Stomping away, she yelled something about being back later. But he wasn't really listening. All he could think about was what the hell had happened to Usagi?!

oOo

Something wasn't right. Everything looked the same, the sky, the street, even the cars that drove by as he jogged to the arcade. It was the only place he could think to look for her. The only thing that seemed to be different was his apartment, a few things that must have belonged to Beryl being mixed in with his as they did not belong to him. Everything else seemed normal. Save for his blonde that he was still missing.

The arcade was near, and he began to run, rounding the corner and dashing through the door. His search lasted only a few seconds, finding a head of blonde hair standing just behind a row of games. Her buns were missing, but the color was very distinct.

Coming around the corner, his heart almost stopped at the sight of her. Somehow, she'd aged overnight, looking more like a 20-year-old instead of the bouncy 17-year-old he'd had in his bed last night. But that didn't bother him so much. He'd seen his future wife and Queen a few years ago, he knew what she would look like at full maturity, gorgeous. No, what had his heart in need of electric shock was her hair. Not only were her odangos, that he loved so much, gone, but her hair was also gone too. It was all cut off and stopped just under her chin.

Her eyes flashed over to him, deep cerulean pools that told him he was indeed right, the woman standing before him was his Usako.

But instead of flinging herself into his arms as he'd expected, she only glanced at him before turning her attention back to the table of teens before her. That was when he realized that she worked here.

That wasn't right. Usagi had never had a job in her life. And to have her around food and games seemed like a significant oversight on someone's part. This was all so….wrong.

She slowly walked over to him, her smile fading to a frown as she neared him. "What do you want, Mamoru-baka! I thought you said this place was 'beneath' you. That you wouldn't dare to step in here again for fear that your IQ would drop to my level."

Her voice held so much malice, he found it hard to breathe. And her eyes, they were so dark. She didn't have an ounce of care in them for him. She hated him. And it wasn't like the time before when they fought to cover their feelings for one another. No, this was real hatred. An emotion he was sure his Usagi was incapable of. This...this was not his Usagi.

He reached out, touching her arm slightly, "Usako…"

She hissed loudly, pulling her arm away as if he burned her. "You don't get to call me that. Not now, not ever!"

Hurt covered her face, her body becoming rigid as she closed every possible bit of herself from him.

"Usagi, snap out of it. This is all wrong, this..this isn't real!"

"What the hell are you on baka?!"

She shoved past him, the bell of the arcade ringing behind him, but he didn't care. He had to get through to her, to get them out of this hell they were in. Any place that Usako wasn't his wasn't in his arms so he could fuse them together, body, mind and soul, was hell.

He reached for her, grabbing an arm and stopping her escape. "Usagi, you have to...wake up! This is all some kind of….nightmare. I love you. I always have, since we were kids and long before that. Please, Usako, you have to wake up."

Almost on his knees, he was begging, pleading with her. The icy coil of dread twisting and furrowing in his chest becoming painful the longer she looked at him with a face full of blank disdain. She pulled from his touch as it burned and hissed at him.

"Get away from me you psycho!"

Now he was on his knees, unable to bear the pain that coursed through him at her continued dismissal. The ice in his heart was spreading, filling his lungs and making it hard to speak, but he forced out his words anyway.

"Don't you remember? Remember the night I told you I loved you? Remember the time you fell just outside of here, and I carried you back inside? Washed your knee and kissed you? Or the time your mom locked you out because of a low test score? You came to my place, and we talked all night? Your mom was so pissed, I thought for sure she was going to ship you off to a boarding school. Remember when I left for America? I told you we were always and I meant it Usako. I meant it every time I told you I loved you and I have never regretted any decision I made about you except leaving you here alone instead of staying by your side. We belong to each other Usako, please. Please just...wake up!"

His head was spinning, lack of oxygen most likely as he spent every last breath he had in his body begging her to look at him the way she used to. For the sparkle of love her big bright eyes always use to hold for him when her eyes met his. Instead of the dull ones that stared back at him now.

He had never felt so cold, not even when in Beryl's castle, his blood draining from him. He wasn't getting through, she didn't remember him, just like he had forgotten her under Beryl's spell.

But then she fell to her knees before him, her head in her hands. Screaming.

"Oh GOD, it burns!"

"Usako!"

He grabbed her again, and this time she didn't fight. He didn't know if it was the icy death that was covering him or if she was really as hot as she felt, but she was on fire to his touch. Other voices screamed around him, accusing him of things, but he didn't care. His blonde was writhing in pain in his arms, and he didn't know how to make it stop.

There was pulling at the back of his mind, the ice that covered him was starting to make him shiver while Usako felt as if she was about to burst into flames. He struggled to hold onto her, her and his consciousness, the black edges around his eyes telling him it wouldn't be long now.

Clasping his hands together tight, he locked her in his embrace, holding her close to his chest. But even with that, he could feel her slipping. She wrapped her arms around him in return, whispering in his ear and she had never sounded so scared in her life.

"Mamoru...don't let go...please…."

She was pulled away, the feeling similar to losing a limb. He was bleeding inwardly, his heart was ripped out with her. He couldn't hold on. She had begged him, and he wanted to never let go. But he still failed, the loss of her body in his arms like a death. He was ice.

oOo

The sun woke him, streaming through the blinds a lump still next to him on the bed had yet to move, the covers hiding her head to toe. His heart racing, his fingertips danced on the sheet, daring himself to pull it back. He prayed it was all a dream, a vicious and horrific dream and that when he pulled back the covers, he would be greeted while blonde hair. The sob he held back choked him when all he saw was red hair. Then he saw nothing but red all over. His rage was beating in his heart now, raging like a beast and it took all he had not to tear the woman beside him to shreds. But he needed her alive if he was to get any answers.

He lept from the bed and pulled clothes on as he had done before, turning to face the bed again. "Get up."

She groaned, and he fought back the bile in his throat.

"I said, get up."

She looked confused, her face scrunching up in a frown. "What's wrong, love?"

"You erased her mind, didn't you? Just like you did to me! Whatever you did Beryl, I will fix it. You can't keep us apart, no matter what you do! Usagi and I WILL be together forever!"

Hurt mixed in with her confusion. "Who the hell is Usagi?"

"You know who she is you bitch!"

A few tears began to fall down her face. "What….what is wrong with you?"

"You are what's wrong. Now get up!" He didn't care about being gentle, pulling her roughly from the bed, but then tossed her away when he remembered she was naked. "Put some God damn clothes on!"

She shook as she got up from the bed and he turned away. Not wanting to ever see another woman naked. The only body he ever wanted in his mind was Usagi's. Then she fell to the floor, her sobs knocking her legs out from under her.

There wasn't an ounce of pity in him towards this woman. She had taken EVERYTHING from him and even tried to do it twice. Guess they didn't do a good enough job killing her again.

"Tell me what you did! What the fuck did you do Beryl and how do I fix it?!"

She was barely breathing, her sobs making her wheeze as she tried to speak. "I don't...know...I don't….understand…"

God this was pointless. She was going to just give him the run around again and again. "So, I can't be with or talk to Usako, not without playing along to your sick game, am I right?"

She struggled, gulping down snot and tears as she looked up at him with dead eyes. But she made no indication of answering or even understanding him in the slightest. He had never wanted to throw a person from his window before, but it was a brand new world apparently.

"God, why can't you people leave us alone huh? You lost Beryl! Give it up! I don't love you and I never will. I want Usagi!"

Beryl was sobbing by this time, her face red and her body shaking in a mix of sadness and anger. "But...Mamo-chan!"

He aimed a finger at her, threatening her. "Don't you ever call me that again. Only Usako can call me that."

She wasn't going to give him anything, and he didn't want to kill her before he had Usako back in his arms just to be safe. He didn't know what would happen if he killed her and Usagi remained under the spell forever. "I want you gone by the time I get back. Understand Beryl? It's over!"

She huffed, pulling herself off the floor and pulling out her clothes. "You have no one to blame but yourself. All you do is hurt people Mamoru; me, that girl, you just refuse to let people be happy."

She was right about one thing, Usagi hated him in this world. So much so she hurt herself not to remember, the pain she felt as she tried to keep the memories away was terrifying. It was precisely how he had been when he was under Beryl's control. Even with it, he found himself drawn to her and also helping her a few times in his haze. So even with Beryl's hold, he could still break through, he had to. There had to be some way to get Usagi's mind back and to end this madness.

oOo

Clearly, just telling Usagi the truth wasn't going to work. He had a feeling that if he tried again, he would just wake up next to Beryl again after he and Usagi went through blinding pain. He couldn't do that to her, not again. And he would get nowhere if his day kept starting over again like a fucked up Groundhog Day.

The arcade was near, and he began to run, rounding the corner and dashing through the door. Finding her faster this time, he wasted no time walking up to her, the same cruel look flashing his way from her. But she forced it away with a smile so fake, it was plastic.

She slowly walked over to him, her smile fading to a frown as she neared him. "What do you want, Mamoru-baka! I thought you said this place was 'beneath' you. That you wouldn't dare to step in here again for fear your IQ would drop to my level."

Just like the first time, he struggled to breathe, the amount of pure hatred in her voice towards him had him feeling like he was drowning. He had to push through, get past it all for they would be in this purgatory forever. No way he could let Usako stay in this place, not like this.

He couldn't stop his need to touch her, reaching out for her even though he knew what would happen when he did. "Usako…"

She hissed loudly, pulling her arm away from him as fast as she could. "You don't get to call me that. Not now, not ever!"

Hurt covered her face, her body becoming rigid and the rims of her eyes red as she tried like hell not to cry in front of him. Or over him, either one seemed possible at this moment.

The bell on the arcade door rang out again, and Usagi brightened head to toe once she looked over, leaving him frozen in his confusion and hurt.

"Girls! I'm so glad you are here!" Her friends surrounded her, and he stood back, just a witness an event like he had been for so long before he met Usagi. "Hey, where is Rei?"

"Not sure. It's weird, right? Her being late?"

They all looked at Mina as she spoke, silently agreeing with their leader. Then they resumed their happy conversations, giving hugs and touches of endearment. At least the girls were the same. But then they caught sight of him, and their faces turned to stone.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Lita looked like she was ready to jump him and no one was going to stop her.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing? Coming around here like this, now?"

His mouth dropped at the words coming from Ami, quiet little Ami. Mina rounded them together, looking like a cat fight was about to break out. "You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here. Not anymore."

Before anything else happened, the doors opened to Rei, who raced in, her face flushed from running. She looked around confused and desperate. Then her eyes landed on Usagi, and she raced over to her, enveloping her in a deep hug.

"Oh my gosh, Usagi-chan. I was so worried about you!"

Usagi hugged her in return but released a chuckle. "Worried? What were you worried about?"

Rei pulled back, looking at her - her eyes going wide for a moment at Usagi's hair - and around at the others as she spoke. "I was meditating, and the fire told me something….worrisome."

Lita huffed. "The fire? What the hell are you talking about Rei?"

Rei's eye looked around, confused and frantic until they landed on him. They went wide as if she somehow knew things were not right just by looking at him. But she remained silent, pulling away from the girls a bit and putting on a calm demeanor.

"Sorry, I watched a weird movie last night. Gave me the strangest dreams."

She glanced over at him again, and the girls caught it this time, their confusion turning back to anger once more. Makoto grabbed Usagi's shoulder, pushing her towards the door. "You're done for the day, right Usa? Let's get out of here before I do something that gets me arrested."

They all glared at him, save for Usagi who looked straight ahead and Rei who looked sympathetic and confused. Slipping out the door, he made to follow them, when Rei doubled back and caught him before he could leave.

"What the hell is going on! The last thing I remember is Usa calling me, gushing over your engagement, and then I wake up with everything all to hell!"

He shook his head. "I don't know! I went to bed with Usako and woke up with Beryl!"

"BERYL!"

He hushed her, a few heads turning their way. "She said we had been together for YEARS!"

"And you believed her?"

"She lived there. In my apartment with me!"

"Is she behind this? Did she somehow do this?"

He shook his head again. "I'm not sure...at first I thought so but….how could she? She is dead, and this would take too much power. Not only messing with Usako's mind but everyone else's?! Metallia is dead too, where did she get the power?!"

"Then how the FUCK did she end up in your bed?!"

He hushed her again, pulling her toward the back of the arcade. "Look I don't know but she could just a pawn in this. We need to keep our minds open to other possibilities."

She frowned. "And what about you and Usagi? They all seem to hate you."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Yeah, I noticed but I have no idea why."

She nodded, looking back towards the door and making her way to it. "I'll do some recon. Find out what's changed. Meet me back here in three hours okay?"

He nodded, and she disappeared. Now he was left with nothing to do but wait.

oOo

Three hours later, give or take, Rei returned and beelined over to him, not waiting for an invitation to sit with him. "You are screwed."

"What? Why what happened?"

She looked around, either for prying ears or for a server. "I need a drink. Like, alcohol."

"Jesus, Rei just tell me!"

She sighed, slumping deeply into the booth. "I don't know what is going on, why everything is just wrong now. Usagi is different, the girls are different...Mamoru-san, they don't remember being Guardians. It's like that part of our lives has been completely erased."

"God..I hadn't even thought about that."

He had been so consumed with Usagi and getting to her, he hadn't even thought about his powers or theirs. Could he even transform?

Raye took a large breath, steadying herself. "And you and Usagi…"

He waited, but she froze, his frustration leading to irritation. "What, Rei? Spit it out now!"

She shook her head and looked away as if it would help her tell him what had happened between him and Usako in this messed up world. "Apparently, you still went to America. Only you slept with Usagi before you left and never called her again. Just left. And when you came back, you were engaged to someone else. I'm assuming that person was Beryl."

He was in shock. Never could he ever had done something so cruel to Usagi, his Usako. He felt sick; a mixture of shock, dread, and pure revulsion at the Mamoru of this world. He ran, just making it to a trash can in time. A hand rubbed his back after a second, Raye coming over to him.

His stomach was now completely empty, but food the last thing on his mind. He stood and looked at the Miko. "Why is this happening, Rei? And why are we unaffected? Everyone else believes the lie? What is all of this?"

"I...I don't know…"

She trembled, fear seeping through her words. "You said...the fire showed you something. What did it show you?"

"It showed...pain. Us in pain. And asleep."

"Asleep?" She nodded, looking at the floor instead of him. "So...we are asleep?... That would explain it."

Her head popped up, staring him down. "How does that make sense?"

"Because," he leaned against the wall, feeling very tired all of a sudden, "I'm the ruler of Elysium, the Kingdom of Dreams. Once I gained access to the Golden Crystal, I have control over dreams, including this one. You are a priestess who repels evil even in her sleep. We're both immune. This also means Beryl has nothing to do with it. She has no way to access that kind of power."

She was silent, processing all he had said. He walked around her and made for the door. "Wait, Mamoru, where are you going?"

"I'm going after Usagi. I'm going to bring her and the rest of us out of this nightmare!"

"Wait, Mamoru, there's more!" He froze, not sure he was ready for much more. "She's engaged."

"Yes, I know I just asked her."

She shook her head, dread filling her eyes. "No, I mean to someone else."

"Who?"

She hesitated, "Seiya."

"SEIYA! That hermaphroditic, womanizing, little punk? I could break him in two, no question. He is not a problem."

She grabbed his arm, managing to stop his departure once more. "It is a problem if she loves him!"

He glared back into her violet eyes. "She does not love him. Trust me. She loves me. Always has, always will."

"She loves a different Mamoru just as you love a different Usagi. She is different here, Mamoru. She is darker."

He shook his head vehemently. "She's not different. It's just the dream. They are forcing her to be dark. But I know who she is. And I will wake her and the rest of us up. Before it is too late."

He shrugged off her hold and made it out the door this time. "Mamoru!" He turned, not stopping, and walking backward. "She's at her parent's house but just for tonight. She's moving in with Seiya tomorrow."

Trying to ignore the voice in his head, the one that was saying how it should be his place she was moving into, he clenched his fist and headed straight for Usagi's house.

oOo

He was actually nervous. In the real world, he had met Usagi's parents several times but as the boyfriend. Now he was coming as the heartbreaker. He had no idea what to expect.

Knocking, he waited but not for long as the door was pulled open quickly. There she was again, standing before him but as a completely different person than the one he fell asleep with less than 24 hours ago.

"Who is it dear?"

He could recognize her mother's voice even from the kitchen. "Oh..it's uh….no one mom. Just Jehovah's witness."

"Tell them we are busy. Dinner is almost ready!"

"Okay, Mom!"

She pressed on his chest, pushing him back as she came out and shut the door behind herself.

"What are you DOING here?!"

She hissed at him, a harsh whisper that she only used when she was pissed but trying to hide it from the world. "I need to talk to you."

"You had your chance to talk to me. It is way too late for that now."

"Usagi...I love you."

She froze, stuck in unknowing. Not sure if she should believe him or believe he said it. "Stop it."

"I love you."

"I said stop it!"

"I've loved you my whole life! Ever since I met you. Ever since you came to me in that hospital. The day you gave me that rose." There was no sign of pain, and he felt no ice. Apparently, this was a memory that was safe to mention. "Do you remember?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step away from him. "I remember. I remember you using those exact words to get me to sleep with you, and then you being gone in the morning. And I remember waiting and waiting, actually believing you would call. That you would tell me it was all a misunderstanding or that you just got scared. That you did, in fact, love me and didn't just use me."

That was why. Whoever did this had used one of his most precious memories and twisted it around. Sullening it and making it something perverse. He was going to rip them apart when he got out of here. He had to get her to see another way. Get her to see that he loved her and that she loved him. Their past was not going to help him, if he were allowed to use a real memory, it would be because it was already twisted in this world.

So he had to find another way, a way to break through the wall that had been placed between the two of them. He knew deep down inside that she was the key. That their love would be what broke them out of this horror show; would take them back home.

The only thing he could think of was to play the game, play along and find a way in, just as Usagi had done for him every time he was lost. "I was scared. Usagi, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and it scared me. But I'm not scared anymore, and I need you. Usagi, I need you more than anything." Well, he only partly lied.

"So, you expect me to what? Tell you that it's okay? That you breaking my heart and treating me like trash is all forgiven and we can be together now? Forever?" It felt like a trap, but he still nodded. "Yeah well it doesn't work like that now does it? Look, I get it, you have cold feet. It happens to all of us. But I am marrying Seiya, and you will marry...whats her name. And we will be happy okay? So leave me alone."

She turned, heading back to her door and he grabbed her. "Usako, wait."

Ripping his hold off of her, she turned on him, her eyes glaring with darkness he had never seen before in her eyes. "I told you to NEVER call me that."

It was then that he saw it, even with her raging at him. Her eyes...they were blank. Gone was the shine and twinkle that they always held. They were empty. A product of the nightmare they were under? Perhaps. But he couldn't stand her looking like that, like this.

He grabbed her again before she could turn back around and forced his lips against hers. She stiffened, tried to push him away. But that only lasted a second and soon she was pulling him into her and holding him tight.

Her lips molded to his and he found himself getting lost in the haze that was his Usagi, his Usako. They both stepped back, pressing her against the door. Her hands roamed over his chest and back, but he kept his firmly planted to her hips. The last thing he wanted was her thinking he wanted sex from her. He wanted her to feel his love for her. To believe him. And for her eyes to shine as they did before.

Part him hoped that this would be just like the fairy tale, that he would just have to kiss his princess and she would awake, ending the hell they were currently stuck in. But this was no fairy tale.

After a moment, she broke away, pulling her lips and her head down to look at the ground. "This is wrong. We can't do this. I love Seiya, and you love someone else."

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him, and he was pleased to find a small spark hidden deep in her eyes. "I love you. And you love me."

This time, he placed kisses on her cheeks and forehead which caused her to giggle. But she still pushed him away again, this time even farther. "I never doubted that we had….passion between us. But that is not enough, and you know it. Now go home to your fiance and let's just pretend this never happened okay?"

She turned, opening her front door and he pressed on it, forcing it close again. "I don't want to pretend! And this is more than passion, and you know it. Why are you lying to yourself?!"

She stiffened, and he finally got it, why her eyes were so lifeless and why she was so cold. "Usagi….he hurts you, doesn't he?"

Cowering away from him, she shrunk as much as she could into the door. "Mamoru….just...stop okay?"

He pulled her back up, unable to stand seeing his strong and brave Usako act so weak. "This isn't you. The Usagi I know would never let someone treat her this way."

She struggled in his hold, trying to break free. "I said stop it, Mamoru. You don't know me, and you don't know him. What he will do to me...to you."

"I am not afraid, and you shouldn't be either."

Managing to get her in his arms again, he held her tight, and she shuddered hard against him. As if a simple act of kindness was foreign to her. But she didn't let it last, pushing him off of her hard.

"You...you did this to me! I never would have….I would have been fine! But you came and took from me….made me into nothing! I am lucky to have someone like Seiya who loves me unconditionally. So stay the hell away from me!"

Her door slammed in his face, the nightmare taking hold again. The darkness was winning.

oOo

He felt as if he was getting sick, tired and achy all over. Must be a side effect of staying "awake" in the dream.

Stumbling back into his apartment, he found it cold and dark. And not only because all the lights were turned off; it lacked his personal ball of light Usako.

He took off and placed his shoes in the genkan respectfully, walking all the way to the kitchen in the dark before turning on a light. Filling a glass with water from the tap, he downed the whole amount in a few seconds, setting the cup heavily on the counter. After filling it up again, he turned towards his living room, dropping his glass at the sight.

"Where have you been?"

His voice stuck in his throat, the shock of seeing her scaring it stiff. "I was….I went to find…."

"You went to see her, didn't you?"

Beryl shifted on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest as her eyes stared off into space. "Yes, of course, I did."

Jumping up, she paced the small space between the couch and the coffee table. "I am trying to be understanding here, Mamoru. Trying to give you some space and let you figure this out. But it is tough to let the love of your life run around and kiss old flames."

"You saw that? You were following me?!"

She froze, giving him a smirk. "It was a guess, but now I know it for sure."

He took a few careful steps forward, trying to avoid the glass, but kept the breakfast bar between them. "I told you this morning that you an I are over, Beryl."

Her pacing started up again. "Yeah and if I ran every time you tried to end things with me, then I wouldn't have this ring on my finger right now, would I?"

She held up her hand for a second and something flashed, but she put it down too quickly for him to get a real good look at it. "I don't remember any of that…."

"So you say. But don't you think it's all just a little convenient Mamoru? Your little tryst gets engaged, and now you have amnesia?"

His stomach flip-flopped at the mention of his treatment towards Usako. "That was a mistake…"

A sad chuckle came out of her. "That's not what you told me. I remember you saying something along the lines of, 'a little girl who was obsessed with you, so you put her out of her misery'...so to speak."

"Maybe that's what you would call it…."

It was becoming painfully clear that Beryl was in fact, a pawn in this. A reminder of another mistake he had made. In his first life when he mistook her as a simple love-struck girl and in this life when he fell into her trap and became her slave. All of this was just some sick form of punishment for all the dumbass mistakes he had made as Endymion and Mamoru. What would be next? Friends that were dead sent to haunt him for his failings?

"No, Mamoru, that's what you called it, assuring me it was nothing and now look where we are."

She had stopped pacing, staring at him with cold dead eyes. "So what are you doing here?"

A dark chuckle came from her, "I live here."

"Not anymore you don't."

"I'm here because I love you, Mamoru, and we belong together."

On instinct, his head began to shake, rocking back and forth. "No, no we don't. That is not true!"

Finally, she took her eyes off of him and went towards the door. "Clearly, you need a bit more time to get your head together. I will give you some, but not much. And you better not go near that girl again or so help me, Mamoru Chiba, you will both regret it."

He shuddered slightly when she slammed the door. Now empty again, he looked around his apartment, actually able to feel the change in the atmosphere from her departure. Even in this world, Beryl was filled with so much hatred and disdain, it ate her up inside. And it threatened his beautiful world once again.

But in this world, she was human. Which was good since he lacked any power to defend himself against her. But he still couldn't kill her as they did in their world. Here it would be murder.

No, he would have to find a way to deal with her in a...human way. Not that he had any experience in dealing with scorned lovers. Even as Endymion, he had just ignored them. Which was what partially got them killed in that life, so he already knew that was a bad idea.

Stress and doubt filled in his chest, swelling and filling to the point of discomfort. He had no clue how to handle Beryl or any clue how to prove his love to his beautiful, but broken, Usako. He never realized until now, just how easy he had had it all these years. The Usako he knew gave her love so easily; even too cold-hearted beast like him.

He would do what he could, the only thing he knew how to do. He would love her and be there for her. It was what he did in the past...or rather, in their real lives. Maybe Rei could help him, give him an inside look at the Usako of this world.

Cleaning up the glass that was spread across his kitchen floor, he couldn't help but chuckle sadly at the resemblance it had to his current life. Shattered in pieces, nothing but fractured pieces that once fit together in beauty and purpose.

oOo

If you asked anyone, anyone besides those who knew him best -those who knew him best outside of this messed up world he was thrust into- they would say what he was now doing was stalking. But that would be because they didn't know the truth.

Rei had been able to get Usagi's schedule and regular route around town. Even the now altered one since she had moved in with Seiya. Seiya….what a prick. Who in their right mind would ever pair those two together?

He had yet to see said prick, not showing himself around Usagi at all. It made it hard to believe that the two were actually together. That is until he followed her to a restaurant one night.

The guy didn't pick her up, he made her meet him there. Which, one might say, is no big deal, but he ALWAYS picked Usa up for their dates! And Seiya didn't pull her chair out for her or anything! He nearly spat with anger when he noticed that Usagi did not pick up a menu; Seiya ordered for her! And by the looks of it, he ordered her a salad. No way his Usagi would ever stand for that. What had this world done to her?!

Fear ran through his blood like ice. What if it wasn't reversible? What if this was how Usagi would be from now on?

No. NO! He wouldn't let that happen, let this happen! He may never be with Usako again but he sure as hell wouldn't let her live this life, this sheltered and controlled life. She deserved more.

That was the only time he would allow himself to doubt, to let this world pull him in and change him. He would not give up; would fight till his last breath to save Usagi from this hell that they were in.

He followed, a respectable distance, as they left the restaurant and started walking towards the park, it looked like. It was dark and empty, not a time that Usa typically liked being there. At least his Usako didn't like it then. But that may have more to do with all the long nights they had spent fighting off monsters and saving the world in the dark park. That was not a reality in this world.

They had come to a particularly desolate spot, the two of them coming to a halt. Seiya leaned over, whispering something to his Usako, before turning entirely to face him. A smirk on his face, Seiya left Usagi to stand alone, leaving her behind, while he stalked slowly towards him.

He had his hands shoved into his pockets, waiting for Seiya to join him, all while glancing back and forth between the two of them. Usagi was tense and frozen, watching. Clearly, she was scared. Something told him she wasn't frightened for either of them though, having no doubts that the two of them could handle themselves. No, she was scared for herself. This was just the beginning of her night. What Seiya had in store for her later was far more terrifying than what was about to happen between the two of them.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Kou Seiya."

Seiya chuckled, his hands going into his pockets to mimic him. "I guess you have been doing your research!"

He smirked, his eyes dancing back to his blonde for just a second. "Yeah, I did my research. I know you are a cop, which explains why you are able to get away with beating your girlfriend."

He struggled to get the word 'girlfriend' out, knowing that he was referencing Usako, something that did not go unnoticed by Seiya.

"Looks like you got some faulty information their buddy. I only lay hands on my girl in acts of pleasure, not pain. That is unless she wants it if you know what I mean."

He knew that, more than anything, he wanted to lay his fist on him in pain. And it would be his pleasure to do so. That was what Seiya was hoping for; he was baiting him. Which meant only one thing. Seiya was scared of him. Maybe he knew that he was about to turn this world, his world, upside down. Or rather, right side up. They were already in an upside-down existence.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop following my fiance around now. It was cute at first. Funny, even. But now it is just sad and borderline obsessive."

He didn't bother to hide his smirk, enjoying the small and almost imperceptible shift in Seiya's gloat. But he saw it.

"What are you afraid of Seiya? What I will see? Or what she will?"

Even though he saw it coming and could easily have dodged it, he let Seiya punch him. The pain radiated through his skull from his cheek, up to his eye, and through the bone that protected his brain. Although, it didn't protect him from much of the electrified heat that was now passing through.

Looking at the ground, he waited, giving himself time to regain himself. But he didn't even think about hitting back. No, he didn't want to start a brawl. That would only scare Usagi. He was there for her, not some teenage drama that was settled with a battle of fists.

Without fear, he looked up, right at her. Her hands covered her mouth, and both of her eyes were locked on his. The terror that she felt was palpable. Did Seiya not feel it? Or did he not care? He probably got off on it.

Not wanting to give Seiya any pleasure in this, he offered Usa a small smile, hoping to dispel some of her fear. It worked...a little.

"I don't give a fuck what you see, you freak. Stay away from my girl! Because, next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Mamoru didn't even spare him a glance, he was busy holding Usagi's, her unwavering stare at him was more than enough to make him forget about the pain. She was worth it. She was worth it times a thousand.

Standing upright, he towered over the sad, angry man and he did his best not to bring down a rain of hellfire that he so desperately wanted to for touching Usako. He managed not to lay a hand on him, even as he walked away, collecting Usa as he left. He returned his eyes to her, finding her still watching him even as Seiya began to pull her away.

oOo

"That was really stupid, Mamoru. He is a cop, after all."

This was what he was reduced to, standing in a dark and dirty alley all so he could listen to Rei chastise him about his choices.

"It was worth it."

His eye had swollen shut. Having no access to his accelerated healing, he was left with dealing with the pain the old fashioned way. "Worth the target that is undoubtedly on your back now?"

Shrugging, he continued to lean against the wall of the arcade that made up half of the alley. Usagi was just behind it, working her shift. And Rei was to meet her at the end, hoping to get more information out of her of the extent of her relationship with Seiya.

"If you saw her, Rei...the way she cowers around him….and how he controls her?!"

"Believe me, I've seen it. He makes a point of dropping by every single meeting we have. And it is clear that she is both embarrassed but powerless to stop it."

"You have to get her to talk about it. Today, Rei. I don't know how much longer I can keep from ripping the guy to shreds. She has to admit it, and it has to be to you!"

"Get me to admit what?"

The two of them popped their heads to the voice, finding her bathed in sunlight. Arms crossed defiantly across her chest with an angry scowl on her face, he found she never looked more like her beautiful and powerful self than she did at that moment.

"Is this how you were able to follow me? Rei told you how to find me?" Her eyes went across the alley over to Rei, who stood frozen in apprehension. "Why Rei? Why are you helping him?! To torture me? All because I slept with him and you didn't? Trust me I did you a favor! But if you still want him that badly, then you can have him."

She turned on her heel, her form quickly leaving the light and their sight. Both of them chased after her, calling out to her.

"Wait, Usa! It's not like that!"

"Rei is just as concerned about you as I am. We both love you, Usako! We would never hurt you!"

Her back to them, she stopped, all three of them freezing on the sidewalk. A few people passed by them, a few glancing at the scene but mostly keeping on and minding their own business.

Suddenly, she spun on her heel again, this time to face them. Tears were streaming down her face, and it cracked his heart. She took one step closer to them, holding up a threatening finger between them.

"You love me? If you love me so damn much, why are you trying to ruin my life? Both of you?!"

Rei sputtered, not knowing how to handle an angry Usagi. He, however, was a pro. "Because it is not real life, Usako. Not a good one. You are not happy…."

"I am! I am happy!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I AM! I'm blissfully and completely happy! I didn't even know what happiness was until I met my fiance! He makes me whole and I am….happy!"

"Then say his name."

She blanched, all the beautiful rosy color that had risen into her cheeks falling away. "What?"

He took another step closer, the distance between them shrinking away to nothing. "Say his name. Not him, or he, or even fiance. Say the name of the man that makes you so blissfully happy."

Rei stood silently behind them, caught up in the moment or just waiting breathlessly so not to interrupt. Usagi stood still as well, her head angled upward, so her eyes were on him. Her was breath ragged, and they were so close. He could feel her hot breaths as they puffed quickly across his face. It took everything he had not to close the distance, to kiss her with all his might and never let go of her again.

He knew her well enough that she felt the same, her mouth opening and closing from the little puffs of air flowing past her cherry colored lips. She kept hinging on her toes, inching up ever so slightly only to fall back down again. Did she really think he didn't notice? Between that and her eyes that danced from his eyes to his mouth, it was obvious.

But then she fell away, her face crumpling as she closed up on him again. "What difference does it make? Why do you even care?"

He couldn't take it, grabbing her chin and pulling her back up to look at him. "I told you, I told you a hundred times. In this life, in the past life, in every life, we are in together. I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my soulmate, Usako."

Seconds passed….then minutes….the moment seeming to stretch on in eternity as she let him hold her like that, her chin in his fingertips and their breath mingling together between them. Her eyes so wide he thought they might just pop out of her skull while her mouth remained frozen in an 'oh' shape. He wondered if they would just stay like that forever, stuck in indecision all while hopelessly desiring to be together.

"Mamo-chan…."

It was soft, a whisper, but he heard it just the same. An invitation, a question, a plea for him to take her far away from this world.

He lowered his head, planning on doing just that when a squeal stopped him. Before he could register what was happening, he was ripped away from her and shoved against the brick wall, hard.

Hitting his head against the firm surface, his vision swam. Twisting and shadowy, he listened instead of watched, hearing the shuffling of feet and curse words being shared. A mixture of voices surrounded him now, along with three shadows. Plus the two behind them that were trying to fight their way into him.

"Seiya! Stop this now!"

"Shut up, Tsukino! I will deal with you later."

It was hard not to notice the silence that fell after that from his blonde. "Stop this right now, all of you!"

Another voice that was vaguely familiar raged darkly back at Rei. "Ma'am. You need to step back. This is police business."

The waves of his vision stilled, allowing him to take in the scene that now surrounded him. But then he had to shake his head, thinking he had damaged his brain in the small tossel.

Before he was Seiya, in the middle, the ring leader. However, on either side of him was Kunzite and Nephrite. They looked a little older and wore policeman uniforms. The most significant change of all was their hair though, now cut military short, their long ponytail length hair was gone.

The three of them loomed over him, but he refused to cower before them. Besides, he was still busy trying to figure out the new and unexpected characters that had appeared. Beryl was here too, which had been shocking all on its own. Now he had half the Dark Kings glaring at him again. The men who were once his most loyal guards in another life. But now it seemed, they were destined to be his enemies in this one.

"Look, Dr. Chiba. I tried to be nice last night, and I let you off easy. But clearly, that was a mistake. So let me tell you a bit more loudly. Stay away from my girl!"

Kunz and Neph moved in closer, the two of them expected to do Seiya's dirty work. Of course. The spineless weasel only hits those who can't hit back. He likes them defenseless.

He looked around, wanting to find Usako again before the pain started. She was standing in Rei's hold, frozen in absolute terror. This time, the fear was for him.

"Usako….don't watch."

Her eyes went wide but then crumpled, her whole face falling again as she cried tears for him. Rei tried to pull her away, but she refused to leave, not wanting to leave the scene. Great, now she gets a backbone.

"Excuse me, but just what the hell do all of you think you are doing?"

Even the three menacing creeps stopped and turned to look at the new voice. But none of them seemed as shocked as he was.

A few steps away stood none other than Jadeite. He had on a smooth suit and tie with his hair slicked back and down, so it held no curl. And he was glaring at the group that surrounded him.

"This is police business, sir. Please step back."

Jed did the opposite of Neph's orders, taking another step closer. "As an active member of this city's judicial system, I cannot allow you to continue to harass this man."

Neph cursed under his breath, "Oh great, a lawyer."

"Sir, thank you for your concern, but you have no clue as to what is going on here. This is official police business…."

"What is his crime?"

Seiya balked, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. What is he accused of?"

Kunz took it upon himself to grab hold of him, pressing him hard against the brick wall to keep him from going anywhere. As if to tell him, not so subtly, they were not going to let him go. Ever. It occurred to him only now that they could do worse than beat him up. Plant evidence and bring up bogus charges. Anything they could to keep him away from Usagi.

"Look, buddy, we appreciate your concern and all, but unless you are HIS lawyer, we can't say a single word…."

"I am his lawyer."

Jadeite was not backing down. It reminded him of their first life together, how loyal his guard had once been. Not the two currently holding him down, of course.

At Jed's claim, all eyes turned back to him. "Yeah...yeah, he is….he's my lawyer…."

They didn't look convinced, still holding onto him as tightly as they kept their mouths shut. "Dr. Mamoru Chiba is my client and therefore, I demand that you tell me what he is charged with or release him."

He quickly snatched his jaw off the ground before the other three caught it. Seiya continued to eye him carefully while Kunz finally decided to speak.

"He is charged with aggravated assault and stalking."

"None of that is true!"

Rei voice rang out over the group, her pleas seeming to fall on deaf ears and he found himself wishing it came from Usagi. At least that way he would know she wasn't wholly catatonic at the moment.

He followed Jed's stare, the former general looking right at the girls. "And which of you is the victim exactly?"

They were both silent, and he watched as Usagi vehemently shook her head 'no.' The motion stopped when Seiya turned his head to look at them. Glaring over at Usagi hard. "Well?"

Remaining silent and still, he knew what Usagi was now risking for him. And if Seiya dared to so much as breathe in her direction with malice, he would commit assault against an officer in front of everyone.

"It appears as though you have no accusations, officers. Or witnesses. Save for your assault of an unarmed man who is clearly not resisting. So unless you want me to have your badges taken away, I suggest you step away from my client and never touch him again without a warrant."

Neph and Kunz took a big step back while Seiya held his ground, glaring at him once again. "Fine, we'll get a warrant then."

Something told him this was not a bluff. He was sure that Seiya was already formulating a plan to have him wanted for some kind of crime. Evidence and all probably.

Kunz and Neph made their way back to their car while Seiya continued to stare him down. Maybe he thought he was actually intimidating, but Mamoru mostly found it laughable.

Jed appeared at his side, a reminder to the dirty cop that he had his back. Seiya flicked his eyes back to Usagi. "Let's go, Usagi."

When Usagi didn't move, Seiya took a threatening step towards her, causing her to jump. Rei caught her while Jed caught him, stopping him from fulfilling that assault charge he was already fighting against committing.

Seiya seemed to notice that he was outnumbered and outwitted. "Fine, I'll see you at home then."

Sparing him one last withering glare, he stomped away like a petulant child. He hopped into his black and white and sped off, making sure the tires squealed as he left so he could have the last word for sure.

"Usa, you can't go back to him." Rei was shaking, her fear for her friend quaking her to her bones.

"What would you have me do, Rei? Oh wait, I know, you would have me go home with him, wouldn't you!" Her hand shook as she held up a single finger towards him.

"You can stay with me at the temple!"

"Oh yeah, that will be just great. And as soon as Seiya finds me, which he will with ease, what do you think will happen?!"

"Miss, are you in fear of your well being or health? From that cop?" Jed still stood by his side but watched the two girls intently.

"That cop is my fiance, and I am not afraid of anything!"

"Yes, you are!" She glared at him but didn't stop him either. "You are letting him run your life, Usa. This is not you, you are not this girl!"

A sad smirk twisted painfully on her lips. "Oh? If I'm not this girl then who am I? Please tell me, Mamoru, so I know just who it is I should be?"

He took an involuntary step towards her. "You are strong and beautiful. A force of nature that no one dares to stop or turn away from."

"Funny….since you had no problem turning away from me."

His body moved closer still to hers, unable to control the pull she had on him. "You know that's not true."

She kept her eyes to the ground, knowing that if she looked at him, he would draw her back in as he had moments ago. Right before Seiya interrupted. If that jackass hadn't shown up, this whole thing could be over with by now. Anger swelled inside him again at the thought, of just how close he had gotten to freeing them only to be thwarted.

Usagi was still looking at the ground, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you won't stay with Rei or me, then you should go stay with your parents."

Her head snapped back up at that. "My parents! Are you mad! I can't go back to their place, they would be so embarrassed! I would have truly shamed them by going back!"

"At least you would be safe! They care more about that than anything else!"

Rei was begging her, but there was something else they had missed about this world. "You know as well as anyone, Rei, that my parents care more about appearances than anything else. Even if I went to them on hands and knees, they would lock me out and tell me to go home."

"Even if he is beating you?!"

Now she looked at him, but it was with a glare. "I don't expect you to understand, Mamoru. We can't all have picture perfect lives like you!"

"Perfect? My life is far from perfect…"

"Oh yeah and just what do you have to complain about Mr. Ivy league? You never had to worry about your future as I have. And I still don't have a future. I am nothing!"

He didn't know when it happened, but somehow he ended up standing right in front of her again. "My life is not perfect if you are not in it and I have no future without you."

Her mouth dropped open as if to say something, but then she picked it back up again. Turning away from him, she remained silent, and for a moment, he thought she was just going to shut him out once again.

"Fine. I will stay with Rei."

Rei wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her away. "Come on. We will stop at your place to get some things first."

"You call me if anything happens, the second it does!"

He yelled after their retreating forms, Rei giving him a glance and a nod in understanding before they disappeared.

He jumped when Jed placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, having forgotten he was there. "I think you owe me a cup of coffee and an explanation."

oOo

"What about Beryl?"

He scrubbed his face, not daring to look up from his coffee for fear of judgment. "She is not happy about it, of course. Even made a few threats."

Jed chuckled across from him, causing him to look up at the dapper man. "Can't say I'm too surprised. About any of it. Everyone could see that she was far more into you than you were her. She even went around and told everyone that you were engaged, forcing your hand in the manner. But I always knew that she did that out of fear."

"Fear? What was she afraid of?"

Jed shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You always were clueless, even to your own feelings. She was afraid you would do exactly what you are doing now! Ever since you moved back, it was only a matter of time before you went back to Usagi."

What Jed said made sense to him, but that was because he wasn't the same Mamoru this Jadeite knew. "What are you talking about? I was always going to go back to Usagi?"

"Well, no one had ever made you run like that before. And you ran pretty far too. All the way to America. Anything you could to get as far away from that girl as you could."

"But….why would I do that?"

Jed took a long sip of his coffee, finishing it off. "Beats me. Always thought it was because you were just a chicken shit and ran because you didn't want to face the fact that you were in love with Usagi. Guess I was right after all." He stood, tossing a few bills on the table. "If you so much as see that Seiya guy ten blocks away from you, head in the other direction. You call me immediately. Guy has 'dirty cop' written all over him. And I don't doubt that he is mistreating Tsukino. That is something guys like him do not let go of easily either. Those guys never let go of their punching bags willingly."

Only making it to the door, Jadeite turned back to look when his phone rang. Rei's name popping up on his screen while Jed studied him and his phone carefully. Neither of them said a word nor answered the phone, rushing out the door and heading straight for the temple.

oOo

They neared the top of the stairs, finding what was so urgent that required them to appear after only leaving Usagi to Rei's care two hours ago. Minako, Makoto, and Ami stood at the top, Rei blocking their entrance to the temple. There was also a man, but he stood off to the side, not wanting to get involved it looked like.

Rei caught the two of them over the girl's heads and a small amount of relief spread across her face. "Good, you came quickly."

The three turned, shock turning quickly to fury. "What the hell is HE doing here?!"

Ami grabbed Makoto's arm, stilling her from pouncing on them. "Chill, Makoto. There must be an explanation for all of this." He gave Ami a grateful smile that faded the moment her eyes steeled against his. "Or rather, there better be one."

"Geez, Ames, calm yourself. It's not like Rei is letting either of them in instead of you!"

He did a double take as Zoicite walked over to him, clapping a hand over his shoulder in approval before strutting back over to Ami and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sure my boy Mamoru has a good reason for being here. Jed wouldn't come with him otherwise."

So, not only was Jed his friend and lawyer, Zoi was a friend as well. And dating Ami. This world had his head spinning.

Minako stomped her foot, gaining everyone's attention again. "Let us see her, right now, Rei!"

Rei crossed her arms over her chest, unrelenting. "Not unless you can promise me that you won't try and drag her out of here or call up your boyfriends. None of them can know she is here!"

"Oh come on, Rei," Minako was acting like a spoiled brat, determined to get her way. "It's not like they don't know already. Or have an idea. Just let us see Usagi!"

"If she wants to see you, she will come out herself. She knows you're here!"

"God, Rei, you're being such a bitch!"

Makoto joined Minako's side, the two of them circling up on the priestess in an attempt to intimidate her. These were not the same girls that would die for one another in the world he came from.

"What kind of friends are you?" He couldn't control the tone or the volume of his voice, chastising the girls Usagi once called her sisters. "How long have you all known? How long have you ignored the fact that your best friend was being abused?"

They each sneered at him, Ami loosening herself from Zoi's hold to join the other two in their 'attack.'

"And who the hell are you, to question us?"

"Oh that's right," Makoto started in, being particularly cruel, "you're the guy that screwed her and then dumped her!"

"Since when do you care what happens to her?"

He looked deep into each of their eyes, finding nothing but guilt. They were angry, but not at him.

"So you were all just blissful in your ignorance then? I'm sorry you have had to face facts, but the truth is, Usagi is in need of help. So will you do what is best for her? No matter the cost?"

Their anger began to fade, turning into what looked more like fear or worry. He wasn't sure if they were afraid of the choice they would have to make, worried they wouldn't be able to make it, or afraid of what would happen to them if they did make the choice.

"You guys don't need to do anything."

Every eye and body turned, his blonde angel emerging from behind the rice paper door of the temple.

Her eyes were bright red, and her cheeks were scorched from her tears. Clear lines went down her face from her eyes to her jaw. She had been crying hard for hours. Probably since she left him. And she was shaking. Even in the warm sun as she approached them.

"I will take care of this myself."

He moved up a step, Jed following right behind him. "Like hell, you will…"

"And I don't need anyone's help. Especially those who I haven't heard a peep from in years!"

Usagi now stood next to Rei, looking out over all of those who were there just for her. It was then that he saw a glimmer of light in her eyes again. Her beautiful bright blue eyes swept over the group.

"You should all go. I don't want any of you here when Seiya shows up."

They all yelled their protests, not noticing the three men that were rising up the stairs. Not until it was too late.

Makoto was picked up effortlessly by a gleeful Nephrite while Minako squealed and jumped on Kunzite. But a look of worry passed from Rei to Usagi, and to Ami.

"Usagi….can we...talk?"

Turning slightly, he caught sight of Seiya, whose eyes found his once he was turned and went from a 'sad sack' kind of look to rage.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

Looking back to Usagi, he saw her take a small step back and then shrug. "This is a public place, Seiya. I have no control over who comes or goes."

It seemed as though all eyes watched the tennis game, going back and forth between the two of them. But he mostly watched Usagi. "Come on, Usagi. Let's go home."

"...no."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. If you want to talk, then you can do it here, in front of everyone."

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly. "You know that I do not like to have my personal life be so public…"

"Tough. I am not going anywhere with you!"

He heard Seiya come closer and he pulled his attention away from Usagi, coming to stand in front of the plain clothed officer silently. Letting him know that he would have to go through him to get to her.

Seiya shot him a glare but then softened instantly as he looked behind him to his Usako. "Usa….I love you."

He heard her let out an exasperated sigh and glanced back at her. She was looking at the ground shaking her head. "I am so tired of hearing those words. Especially when I know they are lies." Her head snapped back up, looking between the two of them. "If you truly love me, then prove it. Saying it isn't enough."

She focused solely on Seiya, staring him down. "If you really love me, Seiya, then leave. Prove it to me by walking away now and giving me some space."

Seiya opened his mouth, probably to protest, but shut it again quickly. With a quick nod, he spun on his heel and made his way back down the massive set of stairs.

He made it a few steps before calling out behind him, not even turning around. "Neph, Kunz, are you coming?"

The irritation was evident in his voice, and for the first time, he looked back, taking note of the current positions of his once generals. Jed was still by his side while Neph moved as if to follow. But Makoto stopped him, grabbing onto his shirt and giving him a glare that had him shuddering. Kunz didn't even move, his head planted in the crook of Minako's neck. She had him in a comatose state as she rubbed his back. It was clear to him that neither of the two were going with Seiya, or had given all their loyalty to the raging man below them. At least he had that on his side. If he got the girls on his side, then maybe he could get some protection from Seiya's long arm of the law.

When the two remained silent and still, Seiya growled but continued his way down alone. Silence fell thick over the group as they feared even the smallest of moments. Things had gone so smoothly, it felt as if they were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You guys should go."

Slowly, they all dared to move, just to look at the blonde who stood above them all. Even with her shortened hair and battered face, she looked just like the gorgeous and fearless leader he had always known her to be.

"But Usa…."

She raised a hand, effectively silencing Ami and any and all other words of protest. "You guys have done more than enough for me today, okay? Thank you."

Slowly but surely, they all turned to leave, making their way down the stairs with the occasional glance back at Usagi and glare over at him. But their glares had already softened significantly. If there was anything he knew how to do and do well, it was win over the Senshi. He had done it already multiple times in both of his lives. Right now, they hated him only slightly, and that was a big win in his book.

Now it was just him, Jed, Rei, and Usagi. All eyes but Usa's danced around from one another, the silence building once again.

"Well, you are coming home tonight right, Rei?"

Now his eyes flashed to Jed, who was looking at Rei expectantly. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

Jed chuckled softly. "I am back in town now. You don't have to stay at the temple. Although, I still don't know why you feel safer here than in our apartment, love."

He looked over at Rei, her eyes wide in shock and confusion on her lips. "Huh?"

"Babe," Jed let out a sigh, a tired one, "it has been a long day. Let's just go home. Usagi will be safer there with us than here anyway. No way that Seiya guy can get through our security." Jed took off his jacket, the heat of the day finally getting to him, and slung it over his shoulder while looking over at him, "You don't have a shift tonight, right? Why don't you join us for dinner? It has been too long since you have been over. I think the last time was before you left for America, isn't that right, hon?"

He looked back at a flabbergasted Rei once more before looking back at Mamoru, "Come on, you can ride with us."

Glancing over at Usagi, he caught her eyes, her watching him and Rei the whole time. The look on her face...made him worry. "I'll just go get my things."

She back away slowly, her eyes still looking between the two of them before turning around and quickly walking back to the temple.

With her out of sight, he followed Jed down the steps. "So uh...remind me again. How long have you and Rei been together?"

Jed looked at him, flashing him a smile. "I guess it's not your style to remember those kinds of things. We dated for about two years. Married a year and a half ago. You were supposed to be there remember?"

Strangely, he actually felt guilty. "Sorry."

Jed chuckled this time, loudly. "Just as well, I suppose. Usagi was a bridesmaid. And she ended up bringing that Seiya guy."

"Why do you call him that? You obviously know him if he is with Usagi."

He shrugged, "It's what Rei always calls him. Just kinda stuck, I guess. Rei never liked him, and I trust her judgment. She has such insight into people, it's scary sometimes!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

He clapped a hand on his back, surprising him and almost causing him to tumble down the remaining stairs. "She always liked you, though. Even though you were a real ass. Probably the only reason you were ever allowed over to our place in the first place."

"Maybe her senses aren't flawless after all."

He gave Jed a small, sad, smile and Jed just gave him a nod in return, remaining silent until the girls arrived at the car.

oOo

"Hey, Mamoru. Can you give me a hand real quick!"

He glanced over at Usagi and Jed, both immersed in conversation, Usagi looking a lot better than she had an hour ago.

Slipping away from the two, he found Rei tightly pacing the kitchen. "What the hell, Mamoru? What am I supposed to do? I have absolutely no memory of this relationship!"

He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her movements. "Relax. You have been married…"

"Married!"

He hushed her, looking back around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. "Yes, married a year and a half and you dated him for two years before that."

"But...I don't KNOW him Mamoru? How can I...fake this?!"

He released her, coming to stand upright, looking at her thoughtfully. "I don't know, Rei. I'm sorry. If it helps, there are a LOT of things that Usa and I have in common with our past selves. So maybe Jed is similar to the Jadeite you use to be in love with?"

"Yeah, you could be right. But what about the things that are different?!"

He shrugged, "Guess? And use your talents. You are always able to feel people out, do it now!"

"...I don't know. I'm having trouble doing it with him…"

He chuckled, "That's because he is your past husband. You need to focus on something besides your attraction to him." She blushed brightly, looking around him to the man that was suddenly her husband. "I'll help you, okay? I will….catch up with him. Just pay attention, okay?"

She nodded, still not looking at him at all, and he laughed loudly, ruffling her hair. This got her attention and a squeal, swatting him for 'messing up her hair' but even with the sting of her slaps, he just laughed until a throat cleared behind him.

Turning, he felt the color drain from his face as Usagi stood, watching them. "Sorry to interrupt. But I thought I would help by setting the table."

She was eyeing them both carefully, a look he had never seen on her face before. It made his blood run cold.

"Yeah, sure, Usa. That would be great. Thank you."

She lifted her chin up high, going around them to the cabinet that held the flatware. It was good she knew her way around here; no way Rei did.

Dinner was quiet but pleasant. He managed to squeeze out some information out of Jed that was or wasn't helpful to Rei, he really wasn't sure. It was mostly work questions, that was the only subject he thought was safe for him to talk about with the man and not come off strange. Luckily, Usagi asked a few things like, "Remind me what you guys did for your first anniversary?" and, "Would you guys recommend Taiwan for a Honeymoon spot?" Although the last question bugged him to no end, her still considering marrying that asshat and going to Taiwan with him.

The sun had set long ago, floor lamps and a few candles lighting the room now. Their dessert plates still littered the table and Usagi stood, taking a few with her. He stood and helped her. She didn't say a word as she took them from his hands and he did his best to maintain contact with her fingers as they slipped over his. It wasn't much, but he was desperate for her touch.

The last of the dishes now rinsed and in the dishwasher, the two of them returned to find the dining room empty as well as the living room. Usagi let out a heavy sigh next to him.

"Ug, they always do this to me."

Glancing back around the room, he tried to see what she saw. "What are you talking about?"

She walked away, flopping down on the sofa. "Just wait."

He followed soon after her, sitting down in an armchair that faced her. "Usagi...I want to ask you…"

He stopped, a sound coming to his ears that had him straining to hear, to understand. But then when he realized just what he was hearing, he did all he could not to hear.

"Is that…"

"Yep."

Usagi sat back on the couch, pulling her legs up to cross before her. All while the sounds of Rei and Jed going at it in the bedroom filled the air.

"Wow."

"Yep."

He couldn't help but laugh. Apparently, even in this life, once put together, the two of them couldn't help themselves. It was strange. This world, this dream, was so intent on keeping him and Usako apart, yet it brought his dear friends together again. Why?

Pondering over the thought, he got lost for a minute.

"You can go, you know."

Shaking his mind, he found her staring at him with a glare on her face. "We need to talk first."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked away from him. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about us…"

She laughed darkly, "There is no us."

"Okay, then I want to talk about you!"

She was just as stubborn in this world as she was in his. "What about me?!"

"You are not seriously still thinking about marrying that guy?!"

Her eyes bore into his, a huff coming from her lips as they frowned. "So what if I am?"

He jumped up, towering over her. "No, Usagi. Just no. I could let you go to someone who treats you right, that makes you happy. But not to him. Never to someone who treats you like shit!"

She jumped up too, craning her neck to look him in the face. "Who gave you any authority over me and my life?! You don't have any ownership over me. You don't need to 'let me go'!"

They glared at one another, neither of them backing down. So he did. "You're right," he sighed, sitting back down before her, "I don't have any say. I'm sorry. But you still shouldn't be with a guy like that!"

Remaining standing, he could feel her eyes as they bore down on the top of his head. "And just what kind of guy should I be with then?"

He dared to look up, her eyes on his instantly. "You should be with someone who loves you and respects you. Someone you can't live without, and they can't live without you. The kind of guy that will die for you, over and over again, happily, as long as he knows you will keep on. A guy who sees how strong you are and finds it mesmerizing, not something to control or take away. That finds your heart and your soul the most beautiful part of you…" she was still watching him, her mouth parting slightly at his words. So he continued. "Someone who gets lost in your eyes, wanting nothing more than to be the last thing they see every night and the first thing they see every morning. And thinks that your hair, long or short, is softer than lambswool. Wanting to tangle their hands in it as much as you will let them." Her face softened, the frown she had been wearing disappearing. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't grimacing either. "And the kind of guy who lets you choose; who to be, who to love, and what you do with your life; only stepping in when it will cost you your life or soul."

The silence stretched out between them, or rather, if there were any other sounds, he couldn't hear them. All he could hear was her rushed breaths as they puffed in and out of her lungs. Holding her eyes, he refused to look anywhere else, and she seemed to be frozen. In fact, he was starting to think she was in shock.

"And that guy...is you, huh?"

"Yes, Usako, it is."

She fell onto him, into his lap while her mouth smothered his. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him even closer to her and he put his around her waist, holding her still. At first, her mouth just pressed to him, as if a forced act. But then she softened, parting her lips slightly to suck and nip at his. He responded to her, breaking down in his need to be close to her. She had been keeping him at a painful distance.

But something wasn't right.

When she began clawing at his clothes, he gently pushed her away. "Usa..stop."

"This is what you want, isn't it?"

His breath caught in his throat, looking in her eyes he found nothing. They were empty.

"No, this is not what I want."

"Then what is it you want, Mamoru."

"I want you!"

"Okay then."

She bent over, kissing him again and again until he pushed her away. "Not like this. Not while…"

Jumping off his lap, she distanced herself from him again. "While what? While Rei can come in any second now and see? I thought you would like that. Make her suffer, too."

"What? What are you talking about…"

"I'm not stupid, Mamoru! I see the way you two look at one another! It is just as it has always been! You just want to use me to get to Rei!"

Her voice was cracking as she spoke while all he could do was stare at her. Tears fell down her cheeks again. He could see them even as she stared at the floor, refusing to look at him.

"Is that what you think? What you've always thought? I have and always will be in love with you!" She turned away from him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her back. "How could you even think that? After everything I've said, all that I've done…"

"All you have said was a bunch of pretty words and all you have done is used me to get closer to Rei again! And when it doesn't work, again, I will be the one left alone and heartbroken. Just like all those years ago when you ran away to America!"

He stood, grabbing her shoulders before she could run off like he knew she was planning to do. She still kept her eyes to the floor though, not looking at him, either out of disgust for him or herself.

"I have never used you. Not to get to Rei, not for anything! I ran away because I was a stupid, scared, little boy who didn't appreciate what I had!"

Shrugging out of his hold she moved away from him towards the dark hallway. "That's all you have ever done, Mamoru. Use me. And I refuse to let you or anyone do it anymore!"

She was reaching, fishing for anything she could to push him away. Because, be it fear or the dream world, she was afraid of him. Of getting close to him. Now she had latched on to a few confusing moments with Rei to use against him.

He heard the door slam, her last act after disappearing off into the lightless hall. It would appear that things had gotten both better and worse. And he was really starting to fear that they would be locked in this world forever.

oOo

His back was killing him. Even though Rei and Jed's couch looked comfortable, it was a smokescreen. He planned to catch Usagi before she left that morning, but in his restless "not sleeping," he had exhausted himself at dawn and drifted off. It was almost noon when he woke to an empty apartment.

Usagi wasn't at her house, which was a relief, or at her parents' house. He finally spotted her turning into the arcade, her uniform neatly pressed and perfectly placed. She must have gone to Makoto's.

Planning on following her in, he stopped at the sight of blood red hair tailing not so far behind her. So now he was running, a sick feeling running up and down his spine.

He managed to grab the redhead just as she was about to walk through the glass doors, pulling her back out onto the sidewalk.

"Beryl, what are you doing here?"

She threw her hands up in the air, palms facing him in defense. "I just wanted to talk with her."

He released his hold on her arms, stepping back and shaking his head. "Look, Beryl. I don't love you. I'm sorry, but that is the truth. I should have told you a long time ago, and I am most sorry for leading you on for so long. I could never love you because I love someone else. Always have, always will."

Silent tears slid down her cheeks. But she nodded, looking down at his feet.

Beryl walked away, heading back the way she came, so he continued searching out Usagi.

It took him less than a second to find her, the raised voices drawing his attention immediately. Usagi looked as if she had been in the middle of doing her job when Seiya, who was probably waiting for her because no way he missed him coming in behind Usa, had a strong hold of her arm, bruising her for sure.

This entire time, he had been doing his best to control his anger, to not use violence at all in this world since he lost most of his power to protect himself. But his fist still worked just fine.

Seiya was still yelling, starting to shake Usagi who tried in vain to rip her arm away from his hold. "What do you mean we are over?! You can't leave me!"

He silenced the prick with his fist to Seiya's left eye, a resounding pop as their bones connected echoed off the now silent arcade. Usagi gasped but was now free to move as far away from the two of them as she could without leaving them completely alone. Seiya was still on the floor. It only registered to him then that he was in his police uniform, making everything look a lot worse. But he would have to worry about that later, rushing over to Usagi's side to inspect her and her arm.

"Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

She only nodded, her terrified eyes going from the lump of a man on the floor to his. "You should get out of here. When he comes to…"

"I don't give a damn, Usagi. I am not leaving you here with him."

She stared at him a moment longer before starting to push them both towards the door. "Then I will go with you."

Turning slightly, he grabbed her hand, pulling her along. The arcade doors opened in front of them before they could reach them and Beryl walked in. The first thing he noticed was the wild look in her eyes and the tears that still stained her cheeks. The second thing he noticed, and what should have been the first, was the small pistol clutched in her hand.

Going on instinct, he shoved Usagi down, practically knocking her to the floor. But he wanted her out of sight. She disappeared behind a row of booths, her butt hitting the floor as she fell when Beryl's eyes found him.

"Where is she?" Her seemingly calm demeanor evaporated when he remained silent. "Where IS SHE?!"

"She's gone! She isn't here, Beryl."

"Bull shit! I saw her here! I saw her come in."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "She just left."

The gun she held went up, pointing straight at him. "Where did she go?"

For some strange reason, the barrel that now stared him right in the face did not scare him in the least. Maybe it was dying so many times now. Or knowing more painful and frightening things in this world other than a gun. Either way, it was helping him to keep his cool, which was really needed at the moment.

"I don't know."

"LIAR!"

He didn't dare glance at where he sincerely hoped Usagi's prone body still sat on the floor. He just had to hope she was still there and not doing something stupid.

"Come on, Beryl. Put the gun down." She shook her head, placing her other hand upon the weapon to steady it further. "You don't want to hurt anyone."

"You're right, Mamoru. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to kill someone. I want to kill Tsukino Usagi. Now somebody, tell me where she is, or I start firing."

Damnit. He knew that with the threat of other lives Usako would hand herself over….

"I'm right here."

DAMNIT! Could she be any more frustrating?!

"Usagi, don't."

"Shut up, Mamoru. It's too late to save her."

Beryl's gun moved from him to his right as Usagi came to stand next to him. "Here I am, Beryl. Now, please. Don't hurt anyone."

A sneer formed on Beryl's face and her pistol started to shake, looking Usa up and down. "What's so great about you, huh? I don't see anything special about you!"

He took a step forward, hoping to get the gun aimed at him again. "Nothing. There is nothing special about her."

"Oh yeah?" Both the gun and Beryl's bloodshot eyes stayed glued to Usagi. "Then why did you chose her over me?"

"It wasn't a choice, Beryl!"

She shook her head again, shifting her weight around on her feet while refusing to look at anything or anyone other than Usagi. "Not a choice? Please! You chose to love her over me! And if you really loved her all your life, then that means you chose to lead me on for years!"

"You're right Beryl, it is all my fault. I made those choices. So why don't you put the gun on me? Shoot me, not her!"

Beryl started to giggle, and a sweat broke out on his forehead and palms. "No, I think your punishment should be much worse than death. If I have to live without the one I love, then so should you."

He heard the pops, the strange sound deafening especially in a small space. But his body moved on its own, jumping in front of Usagi and knocking her down again just as two bullets pierced his chest. Everything went numb after that, the pain overloading his system and causing it to shut down in protection. He knew he was on the ground, only because the ceiling was the only thing he could see. That is, until his angel crouched over him, tears brimming in her eyes. She was crying for him. He wanted to reassure her, but he had died enough times to know what it felt like. And that he was without a doubt dying now.

She was pressing her hands to his wounds, but he couldn't feel much save for the small pressure. He reached for it, grabbing her hand and removing the first one he found and brought it to his lips, pressing a small kiss against it. Her sobs filled his ears, now the only sound he heard.

He silently begged her to look at him, knowing he didn't have the energy or breath to waste. When she looked at him, he found her tears shimmering in her eyes, the light inside them so bright, it nearly took his remaining breath away.

"Don't let her...get you…"

She shook her head quickly, "Seiya…"

Stopping, not having the breath to finish, he understood in an instant. At least having him around was good for something.

"Usako...I love you…."

She started to choke, her sobs overwhelming her, but she quickly recovered. Taking the hand that held hers, she pulled it to her lips and caressed his knuckles.

"You do, don't you."

More sobs choked out while he chuckled, managing to get a few out before choking himself. "I told you, I would die for you."

She collapsed on him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking all over. "You love me….you do….."

He wrapped his free hand around her, reaching up to stroke her hair. "And you...love me."

Things were starting to go black, his lifeblood covering the floor around them. It wouldn't be long now.

"Usako...say it….please…"

She nodded into his chest, sitting back up to look at him as she spoke. "I love you, Mamo-chan."

"All...all my life…."

Nodding again as she spoke, her face was scrunched up from her pain. "And I loved you...all my life…"

Her lips found his, and he wished he could feel it more, respond to her the way she deserved. Over and over again, she kissed him; his mouth his cheeks, his chin, and his forehead, as if he were a child and she could kiss the pain away. However, he wasn't a child, and this wasn't a small "boo-boo."

She grabbed his face in both her hands, looking him square in the eyes. They were beautiful, shining so bright it was almost blinding. "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan...I'm so sorry…" he tried to hush her, but she continued on, "I should have believed you sooner. Ended this nightmare before….before…"

"Night...mare?"

She nodded again, quickly placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Mamo-chan, where are we? How did we get here?"

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "You're awake."

"Yes...yes, I'm awake. How do I save you?"

Her tears dripped off her face, leaving salt lines across his. "It doesn't matter. You're free. You can get out of here."

"No, not without you!"

"Your friends….you have to…."

He was struggling to breathe and to form words. The darkness was closing in on him. It was like being underwater, that moment right before death, everything fades away. Even sound starts to echo around in nothing.

Mamoru could hear her voice, hear her calling out to him. But it all drifted away. He begged his mouth to move, using his last breath to tell her he loved her one last time.

Just as the darkness enveloped him, everything shifted. Pure, white light built slowly, warm and inviting at first, but then turning strong and painful.

Blinking it away did nothing at first. Then it started to fade, images coming into view.

He was in a room. It was stark, tall towers standing all around with small bright colored lights flashing in some kind of rhythm all over them. Wires spanned out from them, running across the floor and his eyes followed them to their end…..finding 12 tables with 12 bodies on them.

The one next to him was Rei. A sheet covering most of her, he could still see wires and tubes coming out of her. Next to her was...Jadeite….

He looked as far as he could see, something holding him down and keeping him from sitting up. Minako, Kunzite, Ami, Zoicite, Makoto, Nephrite, Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, and Micharu….they got them all. Whoever they were, they had them all connected to this...machine. And, somehow, even his old Shitennou were there.

"Mamo-chan…"

Her soft whisper was so small and scared, but he heard it, whipping his head to the other side to find her strapped down just like the others. "Usako!"

Tears were streaming down her face, but she smiled at him. "You're alive…"

He looked down at himself, finding his bullet holes missing and, in their place, a multitude of straps and tubes.

"Mamo-chan….what's going on?"

He looked back at her, glancing behind her for a second before quickly returning to her and hoping she didn't notice. "I don't know."

But she did notice, twisting and turning even through the pain until she saw what he did. Artemis and Luna, floating in tubes of a green liquid.

A gasp strangled and died in her throat as a sob overtook it. "No!"

Hands gripped his head from behind, forcing him to look forward. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Mamo-chan!"

She was scared, screaming at whatever she saw that he could not. "It's okay, Usako. It will all be okay."

He heard things twisting and popping just behind his head and a dark chuckle from his captor right before it let go of him. Grey fuzz circled his vision, closing in as reality began to slip away yet again.

"Usako! I will find you. No matter what, I will find you and free you from whatever dream they put us in. I promise!"

"Mamo-chan!"

It all became static and silence….


End file.
